


Coffee Shop Menace

by dsakitad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: You try to avoid it, but there are just some days you have to go to THAT coffee shop. The very same one that James Buchanan Barnes seems to live at...the same man who lives to get under your skin.





	1. I Need Coffee

All you wanted was some damn gourmet coffee. It was the only thing that got you through Thursdays because overall, Thursday’s were absolute shit.

It appeared that this Thursday would be the shittiest because your favorite coffee shop was shut down for “staff training”.

Bastards.

There was only one other place in town that made the coffee the exact way you liked it, but you avoided that place like the plague.

It wasn’t because it was too far or too expensive.

Why then, you might ask?

Simple.

James Fucking Buchanan Barnes.

God made that man for the sole reason to irriate the shit out of you.

But, desperate times called for desperate measures and you would be damned if Barnes would stand in the way of you and your coffee.

You walked into the shop, the chime ringing, alerting staff of your presence.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay away forever, doll.”

Yup, this was a mistake.

You gritted your teeth and stomped over to the counter to place your order. The barista was smirking, knowing how much James infuriated you.

After paying and leaving a tip, you spun around to find an empty table only to come face to over-sized muscular chest. You slid your eyes up, barely lifting your chin, to glare at the obnoxious Super Soldier.

“Get out of my way before I murder you,” you warned in an icy tone.

Bucky snorted, patting your head in a demeaning manner. “You’re so cute when you try to be tough and scary.”

You growled at him and shoved past him, moving to a table by the window. It was the farthest seat away from where Bucky had his journal set up.

Of course, you should have known that the smug bastard would have no qualms about picking up his belongings and moving them to your table.

The barista called your order and before you could make a move, Bucky was already at the counter collecting your drink for you.

While he was away, you were sorely tempted to push his things over the ledge.

Bucky set your drink in front of you and took the seat across from you, knocking your feet off the chair that you were trying to safeguard from him.

“So what brings you here today? Did you miss me?” he teased, leaning towards you with amusement dancing over his overly attractive features.

The sad thing was is that you weren’t petty enough to not admit that Bucky was easily the most attractive man in the existence of the world. If only his temperament was tolerable.

“Doll?”

You scowled into your cup, taking a sip of the hot drink before responding. “Don’t call me doll. Also, my shop was fucking closed for ‘training’.”

Bucky threw back his head laughing. “You could sound a bit more happy about that,” he teased. “Maybe fate just decided that you needed to hang out with me today.”

You rolled your eyes in response before pulling out your laptop to get some research done for work.

“Whatcha workin’ on today, înger?”

“It’s call, ‘None of Your Fucking Business, voi prost.”

He smirked, but otherwise didn’t comment, moving his attention back to his journaling.

You were in the middle of typing up your findings when a small ball of paper flew over your screen and hit you lightly in the face.

“What the fuck was that?” you exclaimed, picking up the small ball and throwing it back at the idiot who was still journaling away like nothing ever happened. The ball bounced off his head and landed in the space between you.

Bucky ignored you, still writing.

You squeezed your eyes shut and took a deep breath to settle yourself before going back to your work.

And then another paper ball, larger this time, flew over your screen and somehow landed in your shirt between your cleavage.

“What the fuck??” you whisper-yelled, not wanting to draw any more attention to yourselves. Bucky thrived off of attention. “I fucking hate you!”

No, you didn’t.

“You don’t hate me,” Bucky echoes your thoughts in a smug tone. “Quit lying to yourself. Give in and just admit you want this.” He gestured to himself.

“Pft. Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying. Because, baby, I’m coming for you.”

Bucky gave you a salacious wink. “I plan on it.”

* * *

_înger, angel  
voi prost, you ass/fool/simpleton_


	2. Feeling Daring

You were feeling daring.

You had a client meeting early afternoon that day and it happened to be just two blocks away from _the_ coffee shop. You hadn’t been to your favorite one yet this week and since this was the only other place that made your drink just the way you liked it, you were going to make a stop. You had about an hour to kill before the meeting.

Most days, you would have skipped the shop and gone to the library to wait out the time, but since you knew _he_ wasn’t going to be there, you figured why not.

How did you know Bucky wouldn’t be there? Well, it was after 10am for starts. Also, you saw on the news that he was doing security detail in Greece. So, you felt safe to go without risk of ‘harassment’ from your ~~favorite~~ Super Soldier.

You should have known that fate liked to screw with you though.

You had just sat down at your usual table with your drink when the seat across from you skid across the floor.

You glanced up from your computer bag and met the steel blue eyes of James Fucking Buchanan Barnes.

You couldn’t hold back the scowl that broke across your face, though your heart was drumming away ~~happily~~ in your chest.

“You’re looking _on fleek_ today, sweet cheeks,” his smooth voice greeted, amusement gracing his handsome features.

You quirked an eyebrow and gave him an unamused look of your own. “Have you been hanging out with the spiderling again?”

Bucky offered you a sheepish smile, mischief dancing across his eyes. “Neither admitted nor denied.”

Scoffing, you pulled out your laptop and started it up. “Well, thanks…I guess. You look pretty good, too….for your age, bunic. What do you do? Bathe in the blood of virgins?” you sassed before turning your attention to your work, pulling up the documents you needed to review.

Bucky tossed back his head, laughing. “That’s good,” he praised, wiping the invisible tears from his eyes. “But actually, it’s peaches.” You gave him a confused look and he continued, a broad smile on his lips. “I collected a few from Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. Each peach is 1,000 years added to my life.”

You gave him an appraising look. “Was that a rehearsed answer?”

He shruged indifferently and answered with a simple, “Maybe.”

With a shake of your head, you focused on your work.

You only made it about ten minutes before Bucky started up again.

“Whatcha workin’ on?”

You have to bite back the sigh that threatened to escape. “If I didn’t answer you last time, why would I now?” you asked, never looking away from the files on your screen.

“You actually did,” Bucky corrected matter-of-factly. “You said, ‘None of my business’.”

You flicked your eyes over your screen to him for a second before going back. “Yeah? Well, I stand by that statement.” You paused before continuing. “Why do you want to know anyway?”

Bucky rocked back into his chair, balancing on the back two legs. “I enjoy listening to you,” he admitted. “Your voice is sexy.”

“Your ass is sexy **,** ” you shot back without thinking. 

His chair slammed back into place and you looked over to see a surprised look on his face. You froze when you realized what you had just said. You could feel the smugness coming off of the asshole at your admission. You refused to acknowledge anything you had just said, going back to your work.

“I _knew_ you liked me.”

You continued to ignore him. And ignore the blush that covered you.

Damn Super Soldier.

Your phone buzzed at you some time later, altering you that you had fifteen minutes until your meeting.

Letting out a tired sigh, you packed your things away and stood up from your chair, sliding into your jacket.

Turning, you faced Bucky. “Well, as much _fun_ as that was,” you drawled, rolling your eyes at the word fun, “I have places to be. People to see. Things to do.”

Bucky was out of his chair and in front of you, just inches away, stopping you from leaving. The man was a giant, causing you to rock back on your heels so you could properly meet his gaze. 

“Have dinner with me.” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a demand.

“Excuse me?” you squeaked, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

He smirked at you smugly. “You heard me, darling. I think you’re a pretty dame, you think I have a sexy ass. It’s a match made in heaven. So, let’s get dinner.” He paused. “We would be doing the world a favor…and just imagine how beautiful our children would be.” He gave you a flirty wink.

You squeezed your eyes shut and pinched the bridge of your nose. “You’re impossible, Barnes,” you remarked, disbelief coating your tone. You shook your head regretfully and brushed by the Super Soldier, heading for the door. You paused, turning to give him a smirk of your own. “I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship.”

With that, you blew him a kiss and walked out, feeling on top of the world.

 

* * *

_bunic - Grandpa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the original posting on Tumblr @ds-akita-d :D


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your friend sets you up on a blind date, but not if Bucky has something to do about it.

You were rushing through the streets of New York in your high heeled stilettos as quickly as you could.  

Your last meeting of the day ran thirty minutes late, making you late to a blind date that your friend had set up for you. You didn’t feel too bad about it though because you didn’t want to go on the date in the first place. However, you realize that whoever you were meeting had taken the time out of their day to meet with you and you want to respect their time.

Not only did you not want to go on this date, though, you also weren’t keen on where said date was happening.

James Buchanan Barnes’s Coffee Shop.

Okay, to be fair, it wasn’t Bucky’s coffee shop. It was just the place that he seemed to live at.

You would be damned if he made an appearance today of all days. You doubted that the ex-assassin would be present, but fate likes to prove you wrong when it came to that man.

Turning the corner, you set your eyes on the shop that was just across the street.

You scan the streets, searching for that familiar head of brown hair. WHen you find none, you’re not sure if you feel relieved or upset.

“Damn, dollface. You look looking quite fetching today.”

You spin around on your heel and come face to chest with the Winter Soldier.

“Dammit!” you whine, resisting the urge to stomp your foot. Instead, you cross your arms over your chest and give him an accusatory glare. “Are you stalking me, James?”

Bucky stands before you in a pair of dark jeans that hug his beautifully thick thighs and perfect ass along with his favorite leather jacket. You have to force yourself to swallow to dampen your suddenly dry mouth.

Why did someone so attractive have to be so annoying?

“I think the question is, are you stalking me?” Bucky retorts, an amused look gracing his features.

You sigh in response, arms dropping to your side.

“In all seriousness though, what brings you to my side of town this late in the day? Hot date?”

You watch the way the corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles with his teasing.

You smirk. “Actually, yes.”

Bucky laughs at you before abruptly stopping, your words finally processing in his mind, jaw-dropping.

Your smirk widens at his reaction and you give his scruff covered cheek a sympathetic pat. “A hot date that I’m quite late for. So, if you would excuse me, I must be going.”

Without giving his mind a chance to fully catch up, you march across the street, head held high at being able to make the nuisance of a man become speechless.

Entering the welcoming coffee shop, you are immediately embraced by the strong smell of dark roast and freshly baked blueberry muffins.

Your eyes search the shop for your date.

He wasn’t hard to find being the only man sitting alone at a table with a small bouquet of daisies.

Guilt fills you at the sight.

You step up to the table and set your purse down on the chair.

The man looks up from his phone and you see him check you out, eyes lingering on your chest before you clear your throat, bringing his attention to you.

You decide not to comment, letting it slide because you were so late. But only this once.

“Karl?”

The man’s tongue peaks out between his lips anto wet them before nodding. “And you are.. you…uh..”

“Y/N,” you introduce, holding out your hand.

Karl, much to your surprise, stands from his seat before taking your hand in his. And instead of shaking it as you had expected, he leans down and presses a kiss to your knuckles.

You immediately blush at his action and fan your red cheeks with your other hand. “Wow, you sure are fancy.”

The gentleman offers you a kind smile. “I try to act my best while in the presence of a beautiful lady.” He moves to stand behind you and pulls your chair out, offering to help you to your seat.

You can feel the blush deepen at his actions and you take your seat. “Why, thank you, kind sir,” you flirt, a full smile on your lips as Karl returns to his seat.

“ **I’m so sorry that I was late** ,” you start, feeling that you owed the kind gentleman an explanation as to why you were tardy. “ **I had some things to do** back at my office.”

Your whole body tenses as you feel a cool metal hand on your shoulder through the thin lace that covered it. You don’t have to look up to know who it is.

“ **And by ‘things’, she means me** ,” Bucky’s smooth velvet voice interjects, smug underling in the tone.

You keep a poker face as you watch Karl, dreading his reaction. You watch as the man’s eyes widen upon recognizing the infamous Winter Soldier, face paling considerably. You watch his Adams apple bob when he swallows nervously.

Karl doesn’t give you a chance to defend yourself against the assholes words, quick to pull out his phone from his jacket pocket. His eyes flick to the screen and he grimaces before giving you a painfully forced apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I just got notified that uh-someone broke into my house and uh, kidnapped my dog. I need to go.”

And with that, the once gentleman was out the door.  

Bucky gracefully glides into the recently vacated seat, a smug look mimicking the smug tone he had. “Wow. He seems like a keeper. Did you get his number before he ran off like a scared puppy?”

You kick your leg out and dig the point of your heel into his shin. “What the fuck was that?” you exclaim, throwing your hands up in disbelief. “ **That was totally your fault** he ran away. Why would you ruin my date? He seemed like a great guy.”

Bucky barely winces from the pain of your kick, a wounded look on his face. “I was doing you a favor. And you should be nice to me. I got you a cup of your favorite coffee.” He sets two to-go cups on the table and slides one across the top.

You don’t bother to check, knowing that the man knew your order by heart. “How do you figure?” You take a sip of your coffee, looking at the frustratingly handsome man from over your lid.

He shrugs, “I have my reasons. All I can say is sorry that it wouldn’t have worked out.”

You weren’t in the mood for his games.

“ **Sorry isn’t going to help when I’m kicking your ass** for being a dick, James! Why did you scare my date away?”

Bucky closes his eyes and throws his head back with a loud groan. “You’re so demanding.” You dig your heel into his leg again and he’s quick to get your message. “Okay, fine! He was already married with three kids. Didn’t think that you were looking to be a side piece or in a poly relationship. I mean, kudos to you if so. I know some other women who would love to be a sister wife married to me-“

“Stop!” you plead, covering your face with a hand. In a resigned tone, you ask, “Do I even want to know how you know that?”

You don’t have to look up to know that Bucky shrugged once again. “I couldn’t let my dragă get swindled from some unknown cock-muncher, so I called in a favor.”

Your heart flutters at his term of endearment for you but you refuse to let the flattery show. “Furios prea prost,” you grumble out, dropping your hand to your cup. With your other hand, you sweep the small bouquet off the table and kick the meaningless flowers under your chair.

Bucky’s steel grey eyes carefully watch your actions,but he thankfully doesn’t comment. Once you’re satisfied the flowers are out of the way, you look to him. Your breathing hitches when he gives you a ~~devastatingly handsome~~ heartbreaking smile and says, “Only for you, babe.”

* * *

_dragă - sweetheart  
Furios prea prost - overprotective fool_


	4. Words with Steve

“So, you have to embarrass the woman by implying you slept with her?” Steve asks incredulously.

Bucky shrugs but doesn’t look up from the Glock G43 he’s cleaning. “It got rid of the guy. Needed to take care of my best girl and this was the only way to do it without pulling a Steve Rogers and rolling up cuffs.”

Steve watches his friends practiced movements, amused with his words. “I’m surprised that you didn’t follow the guy home to deliver a “more direct” message.”

Bucky just grunts, his mind flashing back to the memory of the man pressed up against a filthy brick wall in one of the many alleys of New York. The mans face tinted purple from lack of oxeygen as a result of a Vibranium arm pressed against his air way. Bucky doesn’t bother to hide his smirk at the memory of the man soiling himself out of fear.

“And since when is she your best girl?”

It feels like ice water replaced the warm blood in Bucky’s veins. “What?”

Steve repeats his statement, a shit-eating grin on his face at having been able to catch his friend off guard.

Bucky shoves a fully loaded clip in with a loud snap and he glares at this obnoxious man. “What I mean, Punk, is that she’s the best source of entertainment I get all week. If this sorry excuse for a man is going to take that source of fun away from me, it would take forever to find a replacement lady.” Yeah, that sounded good.

Steve let’s out a loud groan, face palming. When would his Jerk admit his feelings?

Nat would know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see the original post? Find me @ds-akita-d on Tumblr and check out my Masterlist.


End file.
